OVERVIEW The Developmental Core will focus on three basic components: cancer research; cancer training and mentoring; and cancer outreach. The programs, projects, and resource units will include: research projects; Integrated Clinical, Tissue, and Biomarker Database Program; Cancer Training and Mentoring Program; Cancer Outreach Program; and Clinical Trials Unit.